


Drunken Fun

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Kinky, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Ownership, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: A kinky Mokou x Reader for one of my friends.





	Drunken Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicaterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicaterrible/gifts).



> For my friend Kia. ♡ﾞ

The cool and calm night brought shivers to your skin, you shivered, it felt good. Sitting on the tatami floor, wearing a revealing kimono that showed off your curves. The empty, quiet night made you feel alive. Glancing at the pan of sake next to you, you picked it up, sipping more. Your head became heavier, and more hazy. You turned your head to look next to you at your girlfriend, Mokou. She had her eyes closed, just resting. “Mmm, Mokou?” You said softly. She turned her head to look at you, drunkenly. “What is it?” 

“Do I look n-” You hiccuped mid sentence, “Do I look nice tonight?” She smirked devilishly, looking you up and down. “You’re looking pretty sexy tonight, Kia.” She said, glancing at your slightly exposed breasts. “Oh stop it, Mokou~” You blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly. “No, I'm being serious, I can't help myself around you~” Mokou purred, grabbing you and pulling you on top of her lap, licking her lips hungrily. “I feel like…I can't keep my hands to myself.” The phoenix stared up at you before pulling you into a deep kiss. Your lips moved against hers in sync, sending waves of pleasure to your womanhood. Both of your tongues collided, swirling around each other. You clenched the fabric of her shirt, pulling her closer. You pulled away with a strand of saliva connecting from your lips to hers. 

Glancing to the side in embarrassment, “Oh you~” you said. “Come on, let's have some fun, Kia~” Mokou cooed, pulling her pants down, revealing her hard standing member. You blushed furiously, staring lewdly at her cock. “You know what to do.” You heard her say, and you immediately took as much of her into your mouth as you could, hollowing your mouth of any air, you began sucking Mokou off. “Hah~ You’re too good at this.” She huskily moaned, intertwining her fingers into your hair. You bobbed your head faster, jerking off her shaft with one hand to compensate what you couldn't fit into your mouth. Mokou’s breaths became shorter and eventually almost panting-like. “Your mouth, it's too good, I'm c-cumming~!” And with that, she released her load into your mouth, moaning out loudly. “Mmmn~!” You moaned, swallowing her fluid. She pulled her member out of your mouth, slapping it gently against your mouth and cheeks. “Such a good girl.deserves a reward for her hard work.”

She grabbed you, pinning you down against the ground, almost ripping your kimono off impatiently. You smirked, looking up at her. “Ruin me~” You moaned sweetly, tossing your panties to the side. Mokou grabbed your thighs spreading them apart roughly. “I will, you won't be able to walk, you fucking tease.” She growled into your ear. Positioning her cock at your entrance, Mokou slammed into you quickly thanks to the saliva you left on her member. 

The rough entrance caused your kimono to loosen and fall, revealing your breasts. Mokou held your thighs close to her, looking at you hungrily as she thrusted into you. Lips parting you moaned loudly, eyes rolling back, tongue lolled out of your mouth. “Harder!” You screamed, losing any conscious thought. Your mind was clouded with passion. Mokou began pounding you harder, grunting in pleasure. Her cock filled you up, hitting your weak spots, feeling like you were turning inside out. “Nng, you're such a slut for my cock, say it.” Mokou grunted. “Y-Yes, I'm a slut for your cock! Only yours though!” You shouted impulsively, your mind was blank. “Y…You’re a whore for my pussy though, you can't say no to it.” You moaned, smirking. “Well, you're not, nng, wrong about that…” 

“You’re squeezing me so tight, how could I possibly say no?” She grunted, thrusting harder into you. You screamed out, you were insanely close, not much more and you'd soon be a cummimg mess. Mokou clung onto your thighs, “Fuck, I can't stop, I'm cumming~” Mokou shouted, releasing her second fat load into you. You gritted your teeth, liquids squirting out of your womanhood lewdly. “Hnng~ I-It’s inside, your cum is in me~!!” You screamed, panting and laying back, feeling extremely tired. Once both your orgasms ceased calmly, Mokou pulled out of you, collapsing on stop of you. “Man you're too good, I love you Kia.” 

“Mmm,” You whimpered sleepily, “Shut up you lovebug~” You snuggled into her, soon you both falling asleep.


End file.
